Paranoia
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! “Tak ada yang boleh keluar dari rumah ini, kau tahu. Tidak satupun. Tidak kau, tidak juga aku. Kita akan berada dalam rumah ini berdua. Selalu, selamanya." NejixGaa


"Entah kenapa

**A/N : **Fanfict senang-senang yang lahir dari tekanan panitia Kaderisasi, panitia Dies Natalis (gHee kordiv lho), panitia Helar Fest (Raven ama Aria doang yang ikutan) yang mbikin kami bertiga liat kosan cuma pas malam hari doang buat bobo.

**Salam : (Raven) **This fanfict is dedicated to Varanoia (yang ultah tanggal 2 agustus besok). **(ghee) **Fanfict ini mama persembahkan buat Teh Nad pecinta Gaara. Jangan marah ya bacanya . **(Aria) **Makasih buat Machi, yang menginspirasi kami membuat fict ini.

**WARNING! M-RATED is created to prevent children to read.**

**xx Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto xx**

**xx Papercut song © Linkin Park xx**

**...Paranoia...**

"Entah kenapa..", kata Gaara sambil menyeruput coklat hangat di hadapannya, "Aku merasa Neji selingkuh."

Naruto dan Kiba kontan berpandangan bingung.

"Selingkuh?", Naruto tertawa kecil, "Neji? Kau salah orang untuk dituduh, Gaara."

Kiba mengangguk, "Mana mungkin cowok seperti Neji selingkuh.."

Gaara menghela nafas, "Kalian tak mengerti.."

"Buat kami mengerti kalau begitu.", tuntut Naruto.

Gaara meletakkan gelas coklatnya. Pagi sudah menjelang siang saat tiba-tiba saja Gaara menelepon Naruto dan Kiba untuk berkumpul di kafe mungil ini. Selain tempatnya yang lumayan strategis, kafe bernuansa _country_ ini menawarkan suasana privat sehingga sesi curhat dadakan kali ini bisa berjalan tenang. Naruto dan Kiba sudah biasa menghabiskan bercangkir-cangkir kopi untuk mendengar curhatan Gaara.

Sebenarnya, isi curhatan itu tak jauh berbeda dari curhatan-curhatan sebelumnya.

"Aku curiga Neji keluar dengan..", Gaara menggeleng dengan ekspresi perih, "Pria lain..", air mulai menggenang di kedua bola mata itu.

"Gaara..", Naruto merangkul sahabatnya itu, "Apa yang membuat kamu berpikiran seperti itu, sih?"

Kiba ikut menenangkan Gaara, "Hei, dengar. Kau harus percaya pada Neji."

"Aku mencoba untuk itu..", kata Gaara dengan suara tertahan, "Tapi mana bisa aku percaya sementara ia selalu pulang sangat larut? Dia bilang lembur, lah. Kerjaan menumpuk, lah. Pergi bersama Sasuke dan Shino, lah.. Aku lelah.."

Naruto dan Kiba berpandangan, "Gaara, mungkin.."

"Tak ada kemungkinan lain.", tegas Gaara sambil menatap mata teman-temannya satu persatu, "Aku sangat yakin Neji mengkhianati aku. Lalu ia akan meninggalkan aku.."

Naruto menggeleng, "Nggak, Gaara. Percayalah kalau Neji memang lembur.."

"Atau pergi bersama pacar-pacar kami.", tambah Kiba, dengan cengiran lebar untuk membuat Gaara tenang, "Shino sih tak akan menyeret Neji ke bar-bar para gay yang menjijikkan itu, tenang saja.."

"Betul. Sasuke juga sangat benci kehidupan malam seperti itu.", dukung Naruto.

Gaara diam. Mencoba mencerna dengan baik kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dilontarkan kedua sahabatnya. Ia sangat mengenal mereka berdua, juga tentunya kekasih mereka yang berkelakuan bersih. Mereka bertiga bekerja di kantor yang sama, tentunya mereka saling menjaga. Gaara juga tahu kalau Neji, pacarnya, tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan amoral seperti pergi ke _gay club_ dan sejenisnya.

Tapi lain cerita dengan satu bulan terakhir ini.

"Kalian tahu tidak sih..", kata Gaara dengan suara pedih, "Sudah sebulan ini, Neji sangat jarang pulang tepat waktu.. Selalu saja larut malam.. Gara-gara itu dia dingin padaku.. Kalau aku tanya..", Gaara menarik nafas, "Dia hanya menjawab seadanya.."

"Mungkin Neji capek habis bekerja..", cetus Kiba.

"Aku lebih lelah karena harus rela menjadi korban dari kecapekan dia..", desis Gaara.

Naruto dan Kiba mengeratkan rangkulan mereka. Jauh dalam hati mereka, sama sekali tak disangka kalau seorang Neji yang lembut dan perhatian itu bisa-bisanya berubah seperti itu. Sampai-sampai Gaara curhat nyaris setiap hari dengan topik yang sama.

"Aku lelah dengan sikap Neji sekarang yang seperti menghindariku, Naru.. Kiba..", kata Gaara, "Rasanya.. Ia benar-benar akan meninggalkan aku.."

"Jangan berpikiran sepicik itu, Gaara..", kata Naruto, "Dan jangan sampai hubunganmu dengan Neji rusak hanya karena perasaan cemburumu.."

"Aku tak cemburu.", tegas Gaara, "Aku hanya... Takut."

Kiba menghela nafas, "Apapun itu. Aku tak mau kau dan Neji putus. Susah-susah kalian membangun rumah bersama, pacaran bertahun-tahun.."

Gaara kembali ke ekspresi datarnya, "Aku tahu.. Aku..", Gaara menatap kedua sahabatnya lagi, "Doakan aku, ya. Aku sedang butuh dukungan.."

Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk mantap, "Kami tak akan pernah meninggalkan seorang sahabat.", jawab mereka bersamaan. Mendengarnya, Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk puas. Mereka berangkulan hangat dan lama. Berusaha menghibur salah satu dari mereka agar selalu tegar dan kuat berdiri. Dalam rangkulan itu, Gaara merasa bersyukur memiliki dua sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

**...Paranoia...**

Rumah mungil itu berdekorasi sederhana. Tak ada ukiran antik maupun barang-barang merepotkan penampung debu. Hanya ada teras kecil, ruang tamu, ruang santai, dua kamar, dua kamar mandi, garasi, ruang makan dan dapur. Ditambah halaman belakang tempat Gaara mengoleksi bonsai dan Neji membaca buku. Hunian hasil tabungan serta kerja keras Gaara dan Neji selama tiga tahun. Rumah dengan dominasi warna putih yang senyap.

Gaara tercenung sendirian di ruang makan.

Di ruangan berukuran empat kali tiga meter inilah ia dan Neji paling sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bercerita tentang keseharian masing-masing. Ruangan yang biasanya cukup ramai dengan adu argumen mereka kini sangat hampa. Selain tak ada makanan terhidang, juga tak ada kekasihnya di bangku di seberangnya. Gaara merasakan kesunyian yang lebih menyiksa ketibang melihat Neji yang tak acuh padanya.

"Kenapa, Neji..", desis Gaara pada bangku di hadapannya, "Kenapa kau menghindari aku? Kenapa.. Kau hanya memikirkan diri kamu sendiri.."

Gaara hanya bisa melepaskan kepenatannya dengan menangis sendirian. Ia sudah sering memperlihatkan air matanya pada Neji, yang berujung dengan hempasan pintu atau melayangnya alat-alat makan. Walau tak pernah terjadi kekerasan, namun Gaara merasa hatinya hancur terkoyak saat Neji mendengus padanya. Ia tahu Neji lelah, ia tahu Neji capek, tapi apakah tak ada sedikit pun tempat baginya?

"Padahal aku setia padamu..", lirih Gaara sambil menutup wajahnya, "Padahal aku selalu di sini, menunggu kamu pulang.."

Gaara kembali menangis di sana. _Padahal aku tak peduli aku capek atau sakit. Aku selalu membukakan pintu saat kamu pulang. Aku selalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Aku tak pernah absen mengingatkan kamu untuk makan siang. Tapi ini balasanmu, Neji? Menjauhi aku dan memilih tidur daripada menghabiskan malam bersamaku? Aku tak butuh banyak, Neji_..._ Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktumu untuk bisa bersandar di bahumu_...

Krieett...

"Ah..", Gaara langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghapus air matanya, "Neji, kau sudah pulang?", sapanya dengan suara dipaksakan.

Neji memasuki rumah dengan tampang kusut dan kucal. Rautnya sama sekali tak enak dilihat, dan kalau orang yang tak begitu dekat dengannya, akan memilih pura-pura tidak lihat saja. Saat-saat Neji bermuka masam adalah waktu yang tidak tepat untuk mengajaknya bicara. Pria berambut panjang itu meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas rak sepatu dan membuka dasi serta kancing jasnya. Gaara sedikit gentar melihat Neji dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Neji.."

"Maaf, Gaara.", potong Neji, "Kalau kau bertanya aku habis darimana—aku habis rapat menyebalkan dengan divisi humas."

Raut Gaara langsung muram, "Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara.."

Neji menghela nafas, "Aku hanya mencoba memberikan alasan logis sebelum kau menuduhku mabuk-mabukan atau pergi ke klub.", ucap Neji tanpa melihat wajah Gaara, "Aku lelah. Besok ada _meeting_ pagi, jadi aku harus tidur cepat."

"Kau..", Gaara merasa air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir kini kembali tumpah dari kedua bola mata hijaunya, "Sama sekali tak punya perasaan!"

Lagi, Neji hanya menghela nafas. Sudah makanan sehari-hari baginya mengurusi tumpukan dokumen dan menghadiri rapat ini-itu. Hidangan penutup harian, tak lain melihat air mata Gaara, ditambah cacian pedas dan tuduhan tak beralasan dari kekasihnya itu.

Tak dapat dipungkirinya, kalau Neji sendiri benci kondisi seperti ini.

"Gaara..", kata Neji, "Malam ini aku tak mau melakoni permainan 'kau-bajingan-dan-tak-tahu-diri' atau sejenisnya.", kata Neji dengan nada dingin, "Aku mau tidur."

Gaara sama sekali tak bisa berkata-kata saat Neji berjalan melewatinya dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia sempat menoleh dan berkata dengan suara lembut.

"Kau juga, tidurlah."

Lalu pintu kamar itu pun tertutup pelan. Biasanya, pertengkaran dingin seperti ini akan berakhir setelah Gaara berteiak miris dan Neji memukul meja. Namun keduanya sudah lelah dengan keadaan seperti itu. Gaara sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengemukakan rasa sakitnya pada Neji. Neji juga sudah terlalu bosan untuk membela diri dengan kata-kata yang sama setiap hari. Keduanya hanya ingin tidur.

Dengan harapan, esok mereka akan terbangun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sayangnya, keadaan ideal itu tak pernah mereka rasakan sebulan terakhir ini.

**...Paranoia...**

"Kau betul-betul hebat, Neji..", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum puas, "Kau tahu? Gaara sampai menangis di hadapan kami. Dia sampai mengira kau selingkuh dengan pria lain."

Neji hampir memuncratkan minumannya, "Hei.. Hei.. Yang benar saja."

"Serius..", dukung Kiba, "Kau harus menanggung resiko sendiri kalau dia benar-benar memutuskan hubungan denganmu, tahu!"

Sasuke tertawa, "Itu tak akan terjadi."

"Yakin sekali kau, Sasuke.", kata Shino, masih dengan gaya cueknya.

"Rencana ini sudah kita susun sangat rapi.", kata Naruto, "Dan reaksi Gaara memang sesuai dengan dugaanku—walau ternyata jauh lebih hiperbolis."

"Pokoknya rencana ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui Gaara sampai harinya tiba.", tegas Kiba, "Kau harus tahan bersikap seperti itu sampai besok."

Neji hanya mengangguk, "Terserah deh. Lagipula aku betul-betul capek harus terus lembur. Mencari tambahan gaji ternyata sangat berat.."

Semua yang ada di sana tertawa, "Demi berjalannya rencana ini, tuan Hyuuga."

Neji ikut tertawa dan terus menyeruput minumannya. Larut tergelak dalam ocehan teman-temannya. Ia lupa, kalau di rumah, ada seseorang yang menunggu kepulangannya.

**...Paranoia...**

"Aku sudah bilang.", kata Neji sambil merapikan kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan, "Malam ini aku harus menemui rekan-rekan kerjaku."

"Rekan kerja?", suara Gaara meninggi mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa beban dari bibir Neji, "Semalam ini?"

Kalender hari ini menunjukkan tanggal 19 Februari.

Gaara sudah menunggu hari ini dengan sangat sabar dengan harapan ia bisa mengembalikan keindahan hubungannya. Sudah berusaha ia untuk tetap menahan diri saat Neji pamit ke kantor dengan dalih pekerjaan—padahal itu hari sabtu. Ia sama sekali tidak melontarkan protes saat Neji pulang ke rumah terlambat satu setengah jam dari janjinya. Yang Gaara harapkan adalah Neji meluangkan malam harinya untuk dihabiskan berdua dengannya.

Di hari jadi mereka yang ke-tujuh.

Neji angkat bahu, "Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku janji hanya sebentar."

"Sebentar..", bisik Gaara, "Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi aku?"

"Bohong apa?", balas Neji dengan suara agak malas, "Aku hanya berusaha untuk bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa membahagiakanmu."

Gaara menggeleng, "Membahagiakan?", Gaara tertawa miris, "Kau pikir dengan menelantarkan aku sebulan terakhir ini kau bisa membuatku bahagia, hah?"

"Aku sudah berapa kali bilang.", kata Neji dengan nada datar, "Kalau aku sama sekali tak ada niatan ke arah sana, Gaara. Kau akan mengerti.."

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGERTI!", teriak Gaara penuh keputusasaan.

Neji menghela nafas, "Nanti, Gaara.. Nanti."

Gaara merasa amarah di hatinya muncul lagi. Namun kobaran amarah itu sama membaranya dengan cinta berlebihan yang selalu ia rasakan pada Neji. Sejak awal, Gaara menyadari kalau ia jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada sosok berambut panjang itu. Neji juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ketakutan Gaara akan kehilangannya—walau menurut beberapa orang hal itu sedikit ekstrim. Mereka terlalu dalam dalam mencinta.

Pria berambut merah itu sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa rasa cintanya itu akan berbalik menghancurkannya.

Gaara sama sekali tak melakukan apapun ketika Neji menyemprotkan parfum ke lehernya. Ia hanya bisa diam dan meresapi perihnya ditinggalkan. Hari itu, kelakuan Neji jauh lebih ganjil daripada biasanya. Neji yang pergi ke kantor di Sabtu pagi. Neji yang tertawa-tawa pada lawan bicaranya di telepon. Neji yang sedikit bersolek hanya untuk menemui rekannya. Neji yang dingin padanya. Acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Ah..", gerakan bersolek Neji terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar, "Ya, halo? Hahaha.. Tentu saja jadi. Aku sedang siap-siap, kok. Sebentar lagi aku kesana. Baiklah, sampai jumpa.", Neji kambali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

Kemarahan Gaara yang tersimpan rapat di hatinya kini bermetamorfosa cepat menjadi kemurkaan yang sama sekali tak sanggup ditanggungnya. Rasa itu terlalu panas untuk terus dipendam, membuat jantungnya terasa mendidih. Gaara hampir saja membentak Neji saat pria itu melewatinya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau akan menyesal..", desis Gaara, "Kau akan menyesal kalau kau pergi, Neji.."

Neji menoleh dengan raut lelah, "Aku janji, Gaara. Hanya sebentar."

"Tak ada yang boleh keluar dari rumah ini, kau tahu.", suara Gaara merendah, "Tidak satupun. Tidak kau, tidak juga aku. Kita akan berada dalam rumah ini berdua. Selalu..", Gaara beranjak menuju dapur, "Selamanya."

Neji mengerenyitkan dahi bingung.

**...Paranoia...**

"Ah, Neji lama sekali.", desis Kiba sebal sambil bolak-balik melirik ke jam tangannya.

Naruto ikut uring-uringan, "Iya.. Nanti restorannya keburu penuh.."

"Hei, hei. Santai dan tenang saja, kita kan sudah reservasi untuk enam orang.", kata Sasuke, "Yah, walau suasana romantis akan berantakan kalau restorannya penuh, sih."

"Hmm.. Coba ulang rencana ini.", ujar Shino.

Kiba mendengus kesal pada kelakuan kekasihnya yang terkadang sedikit lemot itu.

"Shino...", desisnya gemas, "Harus kuulangi berapa kali, sih?"

"Ya sudah, sekali lagi saja.", kata Shino. Kiba merasa ia perlu menenggelamkan kepala pacarnya itu beberapa detik supaya serangga di kupingnya tidak menjelma menjadi penyakit kuping. Tentu saja hal itu tak akan dilakukannya, sih.

"Jadi, nanti Neji akan kesini untuk menjemput kita ke rumahnya. Di sana, kita akan kejutkan Gaara dengan kue ini.", kata Naruto sambil membuka kotak kue bertuliskan 'Happy 7th Anniversary for Us'. Shino dan Sasuke melotot melihatnya.

"Ini benar-benar buatan kalian berdua?", tanya Sasuke takjub.

Kiba dan Naruto mengangguk bangga, "Tentu!"

"Lalu?"

"Yah, pastinya kita akan menyeret Gaara ke restoran mewah yang tadi pagi dipesan oleh Neji. Pokoknya, seburuk apapun dandanan Gaara, langsung kita seret ke restoran.", sambung Kiba, "Karena katanya, Neji akan memberikan kado spesial di sana."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hmm.. Pantas saja kemarin ia sibuk lembur sana-sini.. Demi menyiapkan kejutan ini rupanya."

"Aku jadi ingat waktu Neji memutuskan rela pulang malam dan bekerja gila-gilaan. Oh, beberapa hari lalu ia jadi suka keluar-masuk toko perhiasan.", tambah Shino.

Naruto dan Kiba berpandangan senang, "Nggak percuma ya kita menyembunyikan semua ini dari Gaara.. Dia pasti akan senang sekali dengan kejutan ini."

"Tapi.. Apa betul-betul jadi?", tanya Sasuke, "Lama sekali.."

"Tenang..", kata Naruto, "Aku barusan menelepon Neji kok. Dia bilang, dia akan kesini sebentar lagi."

Kiba mendengus kesal, "Aku berani taruhan, ia kesulitan mendapat izin keluar dari Gaara yang cemburuan itu.."

**...Paranoia...**

"Gaara..", Neji terlihat mendengus kesal, "Aku pergi."

Neji tak menghiraukan lagi jawaban dari Gaara. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah cepat-cepat menemui teman-temannya untuk menjalankan rencana kejutan itu. Telat sedikit, percuma saja usaha Neji mengantri dua jam untuk reservasi restoran mewah di daerah elite yang dilakoninya pagi tadi. Dengan sedikit senyuman, Neji merogoh saku celananya. Masih ada di sana. Kotak mungil berbentuk hati berisikan sesuatu yang akan diberikannya pada Gaara di akhir malam kejutan ini.

Pria berambut panjang itu duduk di kursi mungil dan memakai kaos kaki. Sekonyong-konyong, fantasi bahagia merasuki pikirannya, berharap akan tangis bahagia Gaara turun setelah ia menyerahkan hadiah yang sudah disiapkannya. Neji merapikan ujung-ujung kaos kakinya sambil bersenandung kecil. Sama sekali tak disadarinya kalau Gaara berjalan dari arah belakangnya dengan aura membunuh yang kental. Kebencian dan kecemburuan di hati pria mungil itu sudah terlalu berkobar untuk bisa dipadamkan. Sudah terlambat.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi.."

Suara itu membuat Neji tersentak dan berbalik. Cukup terkejut ia menemukan Gaara sudah ada di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Gaara.."

"Malam ini kau akan menemui siapa?"

Neji terdiam. Ia tak ingin memberi tahu kejutan—tentu saja. Semua ini sudah direncanakannya jauh-jauh hari untuk membahagiakan Gaara. Ia merelakan waktu malamnya bersama Gaara untuk mengumpulkan dana malam ini. Ia bertahan untuk bersikap sedikit dingin dan berhemat habis-habisan agar rencana malam ini berjalan lancar. Karena itu, Neji sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Jawab aku, Neji..", suara Gaara makin merendah.

Neji tak menggubris. Dengan cepat ia memakai sepatunya dan berdiri, "Aku pergi."

(OST : Papercut by Linkin Park)

"Aku bilang..", Gaara mundur dan mengambil stik golf yang biasa dipakai Neji bermain bersama rekan kerjanya, "Tak ada satupun yang boleh keluar dari rumah ini.."

DUAK!

Dengan secepat kilat, Gaara mengayunkan stik yang terbuat dari besi berat itu ke arah kepala Neji. Suara metal beradu dengan tulang tengkorak bukanlah suara yang indah di telinga. Sedikit suara retakan muncul dari tengkorak pria itu, ditambah simbahan darah segar mengucur bebas dari ubun-ubun Neji. Gaara melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu dengan mata tanpa emosi. Neji sendiri, membutuhkan sekian detik untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya.

"AAARRGGHHH...!!", Neji berteriak saat menemukan darah di tangannya yang barusan hinggap di kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan cairan merah pekat itu mengalir di wajah dan lehernya. Terasa sangat hangat dan berbau kematian.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dan meninggalkan aku..", desis Gaara sambil mendekati Neji, "Tak akan pernah..", ulangnya dengan suara mengerikan. Gelak tawa keluar dari bibir mungil Gaara. Sorot mata penuh nafsu membunuh dilontarkannya pada Neji yang kini tersungkur di lantai.

"Apa-apaan ini..", desis Neji di antara rintihan kesakitannya, "Gaara.. Kau salah paham..",

Gaara tersenyum. Neji sama sekali asing dengan senyum yang tersungging di sana. Gaara yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah iblis yang mengancamnya dengan stik golf berujung besi seberat satu setengah kilogram.

Mata itu.. Adalah iblis.

Aura itu.. Adalah Iblis.

Tangan itu.. Adalah iblis.

Namun senyuman itu.. Begitu damai dan polos bagaikan malaikat tak bercela.

"Kau pikir..", Gaara menjilat darah yang menempel di ujung stik golf, "Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan pria lain, Neji...?"

"Kau salah!", teriak Neji ngeri saat Gaara mendekatinya, "Aku sama sekali tak pernah mengkhianati kamu.. Aku hanya ingin.. Membuat kejutan!"

Gaara tertawa kecil, "Sekarang, aku yang memberikanmu kejutan.", kata Gaara sambil mengayunkan stik golfnya lagi.

Teriakan memilukan dan penuh rasa sakit memenuhi rumah itu. Satu kali, dua kali, berkali-kali dan berulang-ulang Gaara mengayun dan menghantam kedua kaki Neji dengan stik golf berdarah itu. Suara retakan tulang kembali terdengar samar, larut dalam teriakan Neji. Dinding putih itu kini ternoda cipratan merah kental. Merasa bosan dengan meretakkan tulang belulang kekasihnya, Gaara melempar stik golf itu.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana..", desis Gaara sambil menatap hiasan dinding berupa katana besar peninggalan ayahnya. Pedang panjang itu pernah membelah batang bambu hanya sekali sabet. Neji sangat menyukai pedang itu karena ketajamannya yang menakutkan. Setiap hari Neji meluangkan waktu untuk mengasahnya. Sama sekali tak pernah ia duga, kalau benda itulah yang akan merenggut nyawanya.

"Kumohon..", Neji terbata saat melihat Gaara menarik keluar benda tajam itu dari sarungnya, "Gaara.. Aku mencin.. AAARRRGGGHHH!!"

Gaara merasakan hangatnya darah Neji yang bermuncratan dan membasahi wajahnya. Neji sama sekali tak kuasa membendung rasa sakit ketika ia menyadari kalau kaki kanannya sekarang tinggal setengah. Sabetan pedang Gaara sudah memisahkan paha dan lututnya. Merahnya daging dan putihnya tulang dapat disaksikannya secara langsung di luka menganga pada lututnya. Setidaknya, beberapa menit lalu Neji memiliki lutut kanan.

"Gaaraaaaa!!"

"Tak akan pergi..", ulang Gaara. Wajahnya kini disapu darah segar dan senyuman manis itu tetap menghiasi wajah polosnya, "Kau tak akan pernah pergi dariku.."

Satu sabetan lagi. Gaara menenggelamkan katana itu di paha kiri Neji. Kembali darah memancar deras, seakan berebutan keluar untuk merasakan aroma dunia. Namun kali ini sabetan itu kurang kuat dan tidak memutuskan kaki kiri Neji. Terpaksa Gaara mencabut hujaman katananya dan mengulang sabetan maut itu. Menyisakan rasa sakit yang tak terperi indahnya. Di telinga Gaara, alunan tercantik adalah teriakan minta ampun dari bibir Neji.

"Sekarang kau tak punya kaki, Neji..", kata Gaara dengan senyum terkembang, "Karena itu, kau tak akan bisa berjalan dan pergi meninggalkanku.."

Neji merasa kesadarannya makin lama makin memudar. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan kebas. Darah yang terus menerus melarikan diri dari tubuhnya membuatnya merasa dekat dengan kematian. Namun Neji tak menyerah. Ia merangkak dalam keputusasaannya. Malam yang semestinya indah itu berubah menjadi teror yang lebih dari sekedar mengerikan baginya. Tak pernah diduganya, kalau Gaara akan menghabisi nyawanya dengan cara sekeji ini.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Neji merayap di lantai yang basah dengan darahnya sendiri. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang kini sudah tak berkaki. Neji mengumpulkan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk meraih kenop pintu dan keluar dari rumah penuh ancaman itu. Gaara menyusul gerak Neji yang sangat lambat itu dan tersenyum saat melihat tangan Neji yang terulur. Sabetan itu kembali terjadi

"ARRRGGGHHHH..!!", teriakan lagi. Betapa terkejutnya Neji saat tangannya yang barusan terulur, kini sudah berada di lantai. Yang tersisa hanya lengan kanannya yang tak menyambung kemana-mana. Siku, tangan dan jemarinya teronggok di lantai penuh darah itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Gaara juga menghabiskan lengan kiri Neji. Kali itu, Gaara memutuskan lengan Neji tepat di ketiaknya. Sekilas, Neji seperti manekin yang dibongkar.

"Sekarang, kau tak punya tangan lagi..", kata Gaara sambil mengusap pipi Neji, "Karena itu, kau tak akan bisa menyentuh orang lain lagi.."

Bedanya, manekin tak bisa membuat kolam darah di ruang tamu rumahmu.

"Gaa..", Neji menutup matanya setelah lelah berteriak dan menangis karena ketakutan. Nafasnya masih tersenggal dan sebentar lagi akan habis. Neji merasa darah dalam tubuhnya mengkhianatinya habis-habisan. Sudah habis perjuangannya, kini matanya yang berkhianat. Neji merasakan kantuk yang mengerikan menyergapnya. Diantara batas kesadarannya, Neji dapat melihat kedua kaki dan tangannya berserakan tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

Kata-kata terakhir Gaara yang didengarnya adalah..

"...mata, Neji. Kau hanya akan melihat aku. Sampai kapanpun.."

Teriakan itu sudah tak ada. Hanya rintihan tertahan ketika Neji merasa kedua matanya dipaksa keluar. Entah cara apa yang dipakai Gaara untuk mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya, Neji sudah terlanjur buta untuk bisa melihat.

"..telinga.. Agar kau hanya mendengar suaraku saja.."

Kali ini darah berkucuran makin deras dari kedua titik di wajahnya. Pada akhirnya, Neji sama sekali tak dapat melihat dan mendengar apapun. Gaara berdiri di lantai yang sudah digenangi cairan merah pekat itu. Neji di hadapannya sama sekali berantakan.

"..kepalamu..", ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum damai, "Supaya kau tak akan pernah berpaling dariku.."

Neji hanya berharap, di kehidupan selanjutnya ia bisa melamar Gaara seperti apa yang ia rencanakan malam ini. Satu sabetan terakhir, dan Neji menjadi sejarah terhitung hari ini.

Glotak..

Suara lemah yang terdengar saat kepala berambut panjang itu kini terpisah dari lehernya dan menggelinding di lantai. Kepala dengan lubang menganga yang tadinya terisi bola mata ungu keperakan dan tak bertelinga. Tubuh yang sudah tak bertangan dan tanpa kaki. Semua anggota badan yang beberapa menit lalu tersambung utuh kini berserakan dan basah oleh genangan darah. Gaara berlutut dan memeluk kepala Neji dengan senyuman damai.

"Sekarang, Neji akan selalu ada di sampingku..", desis Gaara.

Lamat-lamat, Gaara melihat sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah yang sudah ternoda darah. Perlahan, diletakkannya kepala Neji di lantai dan memungut kotak itu. Gaara membulatkan matanya saat melihat apa isinya. Senyuman bahagia tersungging di bibir kemerahan itu, "Oh, sungguh kejutan yang manis, Neji.."

Di balik kotak itu, tertulis di carikan kertas merah jambu untaian kata, 'Marry me'. Mengintip di baliknya, sebuah cincin dari platina dengan berlian hijau sederhana namun tetap terlihat sangat mahal. Berlian dengan warna sama dengan bola mata Gaara. Pria cantik itu langsung mengenakan cincin itu dan berbisik, "Neji melamarku.."

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Gaara melihat tubuh acak-acakan Neji lalu tersenyum damai, "Tinggal satu lagi.."

Semburan darah kembali membasahi wajah Gaara ketika ia merobek dada Neji dan mengorek jantung segarnya.

**...Paranoia...**

"Ngghh..."

Gaara membuka matanya dengan malas. Kamarnya yang didominasi warna putih itu memantulkan cahaya matahari yang menerobos dari kisi-kisi jendela kamarnya. Suara burung bercicit riang terdengar samar dari arah taman belakangnya. Gaara selalu bersemangat dengan suasana pagi yang damai seperti ini. Apalagi saat ia merasa wajahnya disentuh dengan lembut oleh tangan yang sama. Gaara tersenyum.

"Curang, Neji bangun duluan..", desisnya pelan.

Gaara melihat sunggingan senyum di wajah pria di hadapannya. Tangan itu terulur kembali dan membawa Gaara dalam dekapannya.

"Aku bermimpi buruk..", kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. Perlahan, ia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Neji dan menatap mata ungu keperakan itu, "Neji tak akan meninggalkan aku, kan? Akan selalu di sampingku, kan?"

Sosok itu tak menjawab dengan perkataan verbal. Namun Gaara hanya membutuhkan satu anggukan, satu senyuman dan satu rengkuhan seperti yang didapatkannya sekarang. Senyuman damai kembali menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"Terima kasih, Neji.."

Sosok itu tersenyum dan mengecup kening Gaara.

"Aku buang sampah dulu ya, Neji.", kata Gaara sambil beranjak dan memakai mantel. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya saat melihat Neji kembali melungkar di tempat tidur, "Selamat tidur, Neji..", bisik Gaara.

Gaara melangkah ke luar kamarnya, menemukan pemandangan rumahnya yang sehangat biasa. Perlahan-lahan ia bisa melupakan mimpi buruk yang menimpanya beberapa hari lalu. Gaara tersenyum menemukan lorong dan ruang tamunya bersih tanpa setitik pun noda darah. Ia beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil satu kantong plastik hitam yang cukup besar. Sambil mengeluh pelan, Gaara berjalan keluar rumah menuju tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Huh.. Akhir-akhir ini sampah rumahku banyak sekali.."

Minggu pagi, tentunya komplek rumah Gaara cukup ramai dengan tetangga-tentangganya yang bercengkrama dan bergosip. Gaara tersenyum pada tiga orang ibu muda yang sepertinya baru pulang belanja dan menyempatkan diri berbincang. Tiga ibu muda yang sangat dikenal Gaara itu pun balas tersenyum

"Ah, Gaara.", sapa Kurenai, "Apa kabar?"

Gaara tersenyum, "Baik saja.."

"Kok aku akhir-akhir ini jarang melihat Neji?", tanya Anko.

"Masa'?", tanya Gaara, "Neji ada di rumah, kok. Memang dia jarang keluar, soalnya..", Gaara memamerkan cincin platina di jari manisnya, "Baru-baru ini dia melamarku.."

"Wah..", ketiga ibu muda tersenyum lebar, "Selamat kalau begitu!"

Gaara mengangguk, "Kami sedang banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Wajar saja kalau Neji jarang keluar.", kata Gaara sambil menenteng sampahnya ke arah tempat sampah.

"Wah, romantisnyaa..", komentar Shizune, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, besar sekali kantung plastik itu. Tumben, kau banyak membuang sampah.."

Mendengarnya, Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum sangat damai.

"Karena kantong plastik ini harus muat untuk satu kepala.."

Ketiga ibu terkesiap, "Eh?"

Gaara melemparkan kantong plastik itu ke box besar penampungan sampah, "Saya kembali dulu. Kasihan Neji sendirian.."

"Ah, Gaara pandai sekali bercanda.", kata Shizune, "Silahkan kalau begitu.."

Gaara berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menuju rumahnya. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan ibu-ibu barusan.

"Eh, ngerasa nggak kalau sampah komplek kita akhir-akhir ini busuk sekali?"

"Iya, iya.. Mana jumlahnya banyak, menggunung begitu.."

"Ih, jangan-jangan ada korban mutilasi yang dibuang di sini.."

"Heh! Jaga omonganmu!"

"Tapi bau bangkainya menyengat sekali.."

"Ugh, aku jadi takut."

Gaara kembali tersenyum damai dan bersenandung bahagia. Ia memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan sangat hangat. Rasanya ia baru dilahirkan kembali dengan kebahagiaan yang berbuncah-buncah. Rumah itu menyambutnya seperti sahabat lama. Cincin yang melingkar di jarinya merupakan bukti tegas bahwa ia dan Neji akan selalu bersama. Dipandanginya lagi lingkaran keperakan bertatahkan permata di jari manisnya. Gaara tertawa bahagia.

"Aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia..", bisiknya.

Gaara berjalan dan mengintip kamarnya. Ia tersenyum menemukan kasur itu sudah kosong. Pastilah Neji sedang mandi, atau sendirian di taman belakang menikmati buku bacaannya. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya kini akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Menemaninya dalam dunia mungil yang mereka bangun berdua. Gaara sangat bahagia saat menyadari kalau Neji tak akan pernah pergi kemana-mana.

"Neji..", panggil Gaara sambil membuka lemari kaca, mengambil sebuah toples kaca transparan. Di dalamnya, berenang bebas sebuah jantung segar berwarna merah dengan urat-urat biru yang tampak hidup. Melayang di dalam cairan formalin yang menjaga jantung itu tetap dalam keadaan prima. Jantung dari orang yang dicintainya secara abnormal. Gaara mengusap pipinya di toples itu dan kembali menyunggingkan satu senyum damai.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, ya. Selamanya..."

FIN...

GYAAAAHHHHHHHH!! !

Gaara PSIKOPAT MANIAK TUKANG MUTILASI ANAK ORANG!

Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Gaara nggak? Akan saia jawab melalui PM aja kali yah. Gyahahahahahahaaa...!! Oh iya, kami nggak ada dendam pribadi ama Neji, cuma dia lagi sial aja kebagian jadi peran di fict macam gini..

**Omake**

Aria : Duh, ingin bikin fict gore

Ghee : Nggak ada hantu-hantuan yah! Misteri juga enggak!

Raven : Ah, ada ide! Pengen bikin fict berdasarkan vidklip Letto yang 'Permintaan Hati' nih!

(Setelah fanfict-nya jadi..)

Ghee : mana sisi Letto-nya?

Raven : Gila, gore bangettt!!

Aria : (ngelungker di tempat tidur)

**Omake pemilihan judul**

Raven : This love is killing me! Harafiah dan cocok!

Aria : Cinta ini membunuhku?

Ghee : Rencana Lamaran Berakhir Bencana?

Aria : Kayak film Suzzana...

Alternatif judul lain : Paranoia rebirth, Paranoia eternal, Paranoia Kcet, Mutilasi cinta, dan masih banyak lagi

**Review?**


End file.
